


Together

by Lamsfan



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: This time they both live





	1. Chapter 1

Alex drummed his fingers while the call rang.  It went to voicemail again, as expected. “You’ve reached John Laurens.  Don’t leave a message; send me a text.  And if this is you, Alex, one last mission and I’m on my way.  I can’t wait to come home to you.”  Alex pressed ‘end’ after the beep and opened a text box.  “I can’t wait, either.  ILY & I’ll see you soon.”  He wiped away the hot, salty tear making its way down his cheek, buried his face in John’s pillow, inhaling his familiar scent, and waited for the sleeping pills to work. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time they both live

“You’re here,” Alex cried out when the door opened and John’s slender form appeared in the frame. John staggered back slightly when Alex leapt into his arms, entwining them into one being.  “I got your voicemail and then nothing.  I was so afraid I’d never see you again.”

“I know.  I’m sorry.  Secret missions don’t leave much room for details.”  He leaned back to look into Alex’s eyes and wiped away the droplets at their corners.  “But I promised I’d come back safe, that we’d be together again.  For always.”

“I should have believed you.  I love you.  Welcome home.”

 


End file.
